I Don't Want to Die Alone
by musicalfreak22
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to live without Rory? Doesn't sound good, I'm bad to summarize. It's better than it sounds.
1. I've never wanted to leave

**I Don't want to Die Alone**

**Part 1: I've never wanted to leave**

''Why am I like this? Why do I run away in front of everything? Maybe I'm scared to confront everything. It so easy to turn around and run. The problem is that after, I have to live with my regrets and my remorses, I have to sleep with what I've done.

Rory, I've never wanted to leave you or hurt you like I did, but you know me, I always run away. I'd like to give up that habit. The thing is, it's the only thing I know, run away in front of the problems.

If only you knew how ashamed I was. Getting expelled from school and Dean beating me up, all in one day, I think there's nothing more humiliating. On the top of that, I passed my frustration on you and I tried to force you to have sex with me. I'm so sorry! If only you knew! And the jerk I am, I saw only one solution: run away without giving any explanation, without saying anything to anyone. I hate myself for what I am. I wish I could be different.

If only you knew how I love you...yes, I love you Rory. Maybe I've nerver told or proved it to you, but that's the truth. I love since the first time I saw you. I've nerver stopped loving you. Even if I wasn't showing it, I loved all those times that we crossed each other on the street or in the shops, when you were coming to Luke's...I love you to death.

I need you to tell me you love me, or at least that you had loved me, I need you to have faith in me, I need to change, I need a second chance...I need you, Rory. I need you in my life. I need you to help me because I'll never get through this alone. There's only you that count for me. I want you in my life, for the better or the worse. I don't care, as long as I am with you.

I think I know what scares me: loliness. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. Maybe I was lonely when I was in Stars Hollow, but I hated it. Your presence was refreshing. Now that you're not there anymore, I'm not doing fine. I'm doing awfully bad. I'm bored. I miss you. And Luke. And Stars Hollow. Why Stars Hollow? Because at least, even if I was hated, I had the impression to exist. Now I don't even know if I would appear on a radar because I feel so lonely.

I don't want to die alone...''

There's no expeditor address or signature, but I whose words are these. So much distress could only come from Jess. He needs me, my help...and I need him. How do I tell him I love him, that I want and can help him? I would answer him, but I don't have any address to send the letter...but maybe Luke knows where he is! I have to see Luke...

Rory got up and left. She got in not time to Luke's. When she entered in the diner, he stayed surprised to see that she wasn't with her mother.

Hey Rory, he said. Your mom's not with you?

Huh no, she's at the inn.

What can I get you?

Jess's address.

I beg your pardon?

I want you to give me Jess's address. You know where he is, do you?

Luke looked at her silently for a moment, looking sorry.

I'm sorry Rory but he didn't give me any life sign. But why do want so much to know where Jess is?

Did she have to tell him? After all, she would do anything to find Jess.

I got a letter from him yesterday. There wasn't any address of the expeditor or a signature but I know it's him. He needs my help, Luke. You shoulf have seen what he wrote. I'm all shattered.

She let drop a few tears. Luke felt he had to do something.

Listen Rory. I don't know where Jess is, but his mother probably know it. She lives in New York. I can even drive you there.

Thanks Luke, but his mother's address will do. I know a little New York.

Ok. Hold on, I'll go get it.

Ok.

Luke went upstairs and came back about 5 minutes later with a piece of paper in his hands, which he handed to Rory.

Here you are, he said. Good luck Rory.

Thanks Luke. I owe you one.

No. It's a pleasure to help you.

Ok. See you later!

Bye.

Rory got out of the diner but came back a moment later.

Huh Luke? she said.

Yeah?

Can I ask you to tell my mom, please?

Sure. You can count on me.

Thanks.

Take care.

Promise. Bye!

Bye.

This time, she really left. She got back home, took her backpack ant put some clothes, a book, money and, the most important: Jess's mother address, in it. Then she got out of the house, locking the door behind her and went to the bus stop.

At Luke's, Luke, when Rory left, had taken the phone to call Lorelei, to who he asked to come and see him. He didn't want to tell her on the phone. So Lorelei stepped into the diner about 15 minutes later after Luke's phone call.

Hey Luke! she said. What's going on?

Sit, he answered.

What she did.

You're scaring me, Luke. Tell me what's going on.

Lorelei, Rory left earlier.

So what?

Wait, she left to go to New York.

Why does she go there?

I don't know if you know, but she got a letter yesterday. Without any expeditor address.

Huh...yes. Why?

That letter, it comes from Jess.

What?

You heard. Jess wrote to Rory. He was asking her her help.

Her help? To do what?

I don't know. Rory didn't tell me more.

Rory came to see you? Why?

Yes. She wanted to ask me if I knew where was Jess. I told her I didn't know but I gave her his mother's address, thinking she would know. So that's why Rory went to New York.

Well, ok.

We just have to wait for her to give us news.

I think that's all that's left to do. For now, I'm going back to the inn, Sookie's alone with the contractors and Michel and Idon't really like it.

Ok. See you later then.

Yes, see you later.

And Lorelei left, and Luke got back to work. On Rory's side, she was in the bus that would bring her to Hartford, when she would take a bus that was going to New York. She arrived in Hartford about 30 minutes after she had left Stars Hollow, she bought her ticket, got into another bus and left Hartford. She arrived in New York about 2 hours after she had left Hartford. When she got off of the bus, she reoriented herself, took out the piece of paper with Jess's mother address, thought for a moment and took a direction. She had to ask her way a couple times but she ended at the good place. When she got to the appartment's door, she hesitated a few seconds, then knocked. A few seconds later, a woman about her height and looking a little bohemian opened.


	2. Where I belong

**Part 2: Where I belong**

Hello miss, the woman said.

Hi. Am I at Jess Mariano's mother appartment?

Yes, that's me. Is there anything I can do for you?

Maybe. You see, I got a letter yesterday. From Jess.

Come in, I wouldn't talk through a door frame.

Thank you.

Rory came in and followed her in the living room.

Tell me, she said, can I ask you who you are?

Oh, sure, Rory answered, sorry. My name's Rory Gilmore. I dated Jess for a while.

So you are Rory. Jess told me about you. I might have loved you a lot to be feeling that bad.

You saw him?

Yes. He's actually here since he left Stars Hollow. He's really sad. Actually, I don't even know how he feels. It's been two days since the last time he left her room, he doesn't eat anymore and I think he spends most of his time sleeping.

Oh my god...

She didn't even want to imagine how he could be.

It's time that someone reacts. I tried. T.J., my boyfriend, tried to talk to him, but it didn't do anything. He doesn't even want to open the door. I think you couldn't any more good timing.

In his letter, he was asking for my help. That's why I'm here.

I'm glad to hear it. His bedroom is the one at the end, behind you.

Thanks.

During that time, I'll be in my bedroom, the one behind me. If you need anything, don't be shy to ask.

Got it. Thank you.

It's to me to thank you.

Why?

Because I think you're the only one that could do something. Now go.

Ok.

Oh, just before, my name's Liz. You can call me by my first name.

Ok. See you later.

Good luck.

Thanks.

Rory got up and went to Jess's bedroom while Liz was going to hers. Rory knocked on the closed door, but got nothing. She knocked again: still nothing. She turned the knob: the door opened. So she entered in the room slowly. She found Jess sitting on the edge of his window, eyes closed and his headphones on. She approached him and touched his shoulder. He took off one of his headphones, not opening his eyes.

I told you to leave me alone! he said, thinking it was his mother.

He replaced his headphone. Rory retouched his shoulder. This time, he stopped his walkman and turned to her, still thinking it was his mother, but he froze when he saw it was Rory. Happiness appeared on his face.

Rory? But...what are you doing here?

I got your letter.

Those simple words made him understand that she was there for him.

I was so not expecting you to come, he said after a moment of silence.

I'm here for you Jess. Your letter made me think a lot.

He suddenly began to cry. Rory didn't know how to react, so she dropped her backpack on the floor and hugged him. He held on onto her. She ever let fall a few tears, floored by all the distress he was showing.

I'm so sorry Rory, he said through his tears. I'm so mad at me! I hate myself for hurting you like that!

Rory took Jess's face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

Jess, she said, listen to me. I'm not here to tell you I hate you, of nothing like that. I'm here 'cause I want and I can help you. I'm here on my own. I'm here because I love you, Jess. I don't know how you could have doubted it, but if I hadn't loved you, I would have stayed with you that long. I wouldn't have lived so good moments, I wouldn't have had so much fun...I wouldn't have cried days long after you left.

More reason to hate me.

I hated you at the beginning. But I realized I loved you. I realized that if I hadn't loved you, I wouldn't have cried that long. I love you Jess. Believe me.

But I...

She made him shut up by kissing him. She kissed him with all her love, all her soul strength. When she stopped, she hugged him again.

If you don't believe me after that, then I don't know how I could prove you I love you.

I believe you Rory.

She was happy to hear it. They remained like this for a moment, in silence.

Rory, help me.

I'm asking for it. I'm here for it.

What do we do?

I don't know. But for now, you should sleep. It seems like you hadn't slept for days.

You stay there, huh?

I'm not going anywhere.

Jess layed down on his bed and Rory joined him and he snuggled up to her. He soon fell asleep, and Rory fell asleep not long after him. They woke up only in the next morning, in the same position. Rory first opened her eyes. The very first thing she saw was Jess's face, still asleep. She rubbed it lightly to wake him up slowly. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes.

Hi, Rory lightly said while continuing rubbing his face.

Hi, he answered with his voice a little sleepy. I was scared it could have been a dream.

Don't worry. I'm really her. You slept well?

It's been a long time since the last time I slept that well. I think you had a lot to do with it.

Rory smiled. He took her hands.

I'm so glad you're here Ror, he said. Your presence does me so good, if only you knew...if only you knew how much I regret...

I know Jess. That's past now, ok? I'm here to help you...to show you I love you, to tell you I'm not mad at you. Me too I sometimes have a tendency to run away. Now we have to focus on the present. You want to change? Then I'll help you. Maybe you'll find it hard, but I know you can do it if you put effort into it and if you have the will to do it.

I want it Rory. I promise I'll put effort in it. But without you, I can't.

How many times will I have to tell you? I'm here to help, Jess. I won't let you down. I promise you.

He looked at her in her eyes and saw she wasn't kidding.

Thank you Rory, he blurted out.

For what? she asked.

For being here for me...to love me like that. I need it so much.

That's nothing Jess.

He smiled briefly and kissed her during a moment. When they stopped, they looked at each other for a moment, Jess rubbing lightly Rory's face.

Are you hungry? Rory suddenly asked.

Huh...a little, yeah, he answered.

Coo, me too. Come on, I'll pay you some breakfast.

Huh...ok. But let me change before.

Ok. I'll be waiting in the living room.

Ok.

They quickly kissed, got off of the bed, kissed again and Rory went to the living room and Jess got changed. When she arrived there, Rory saw Liz watching the tv. Liz turned to her.

Oh, hi Rory.

Good morning Liz. You had a nice sleep?

Yes, and you?

Yes.

How's Jess?

I think he's already doing better.

Glad to hear it. I didn't know what to do.

Don't worry, that's why I'm here.

Thanks a lot.

That's nothing.

Oh no, that not nothing. You have a great heart, and this, it's not given to everyone. Jess is really lucky to have you.

Jess appeared at that moment.

I'm not making you say it mom, he said while circling Rory's waist with his arms. That girl, I love her more than anything. I lost her once, I don't want it to happen again.

Work for it, then, his mother answered. Ladys like here, there aren't so much around. She precious.

I know.

Rory felt she was blushing.

So we're leaving, Jess continued.

Where are you going? Liz asked.

Going to eat breakfast.

Ok. See you later.

'Later! Rory and Jess said at the same time.

They left. Liz saw them again only three hours later when they got back, looking calm.

So, it was good that breakfast? she asked.

Delicious, they answered.

You didn't take three hours to eat, I hope!

Oh, no, Jess said. We went for a walk after we ate.

Ah ok.

Huh...if you don't mind, I'd like to call my mother.

Just take it in my room, Jess offered.

Mmm...ok.

They went to Jess's room.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Liz had time to tell them before the door closed.

In Jess's bedroom, Rory took the cordless phone that Jess was handing her, sat down on the bed and composed her mother's cell number. Lorelei answered after two rings. In the mean time, Jess has sat down behind Rory and circled her waist with his arms.

_Hello_? Lorelei's voice said.

Hey mom!

_Ah, hi sweets. How are you_?

Fine, and you?

_Fine too_.

Tell me, did Luke tell you I was going to New York?

_Yes hun. So, did you find Jess_?

Yes. He's even with me now.

_And how is he_?

He's better since I'm here, I think.

_Good. Do you have any idea on when you'll get home_?

Not yet. I'll talk with Jess about it and I'll call you back, ok?

_Ok. 'Later, then._

Yeah, 'later.

Rory hung up and turned to Jess.

So, what do you have to talk about with me? Jess asked.

I'll have to get back to Stars Hollow soon.

Why?

Well...I have to go to New Haven to move some of my stuff in my dorm, or I'll lose my place and God knows that I don't want to be 4 hours a day on the road. Classes only begin in two and a half month, but there are so much requests, so...I wanted to talk about it with you because I wanted to know what you were going to do.

Right now, I don't know. I'll be honnest with you, I don't really want to stay here. There's always Luke, but I don't know if he'll agree to take me a third time...and if he doesn't agree, I'll be on the street...what about we move in together, in New Haven?

Huh...I don't know Jess. I'm really feeling ready for that...I'm sorry.

That's ok, I understand.

I can always ask my mother to take you with us, we could share my room. And like that I could see if I'm ready to share a whole appartment with you.

Mmm...that's sounds fair to me. But do you think your mother will agree?

If you do an effort to be nice to her, so will she.

I'm ready to do it.

Good, but ask Luke before.

Ok. I have to do it now?

The sooner it will be done, the sooner my stuff will be moved to New Haven and the sooner I'll be able to give you all my time.

Ok. I got it.

Cool!

Rory handed him the phone and he composed his uncle number.

_Hello! Luke Danes_.

Hey Luke, it's Jess.

_Ah, Jess. How are you?_

Not bad...and you?

_Very well, thank you. If you're not bad, I assume that you saw Rory recently?_

Exactly. She's right beside me right now.

_Ok. So, why are you calling?_

Well...I coming back to Stars Hollow...again...and I was wondering if you didn't still had a place for me.

_Mmm...I'm sorry Jess but I began some renovations in my appartment and I can't even sleep there myself. On the other hand, I'll be glad to take you back at the diner, if you want._

Ok. Thanks Luke.

_You welcome Jess. See you soon!_

Yeah, see you soon.

He hung up.

So? Rory asked.

Well, to make it short, he can't take me but he offered to take me back at the diner.

Ok. Let's just hope that my mother will agree...but I don't know why I'm worried. So...when do you think you'll be ready to leave?

What do I have to take?

What do you want to take?

Yeah...that's better...let's say...my clothes, my CDs, my books...do I have to bring something to put my clothes into it?

Oh, I should be able to give you some space in my drawers. Anyway, bring furniture in a bus is a bad idea.

You're right.

If we need something, we'll come back with my mom or Luke.

Ok. So...do you think you have space in your backpack for CDs or books?

I think. Let me see.

She took her backpack from where she had dropped it, and evaluated the space that was left.

I think there's enough space for all your CDs plus a couple of books.

Great. You can take care of it?

Sure, no problem.

While was putting clothes and books in his bag, Rory was doing the same with his CDs and other books. A couple were left but Jess put them in another bag and it was all done.

Here we are. I think I'm ready, Jess said.

Well, ok. Great. We can go? she asked.

Yeah.

They got out of the room and stopped in the living room to say goodbye to Liz.

Hey mom? You there? Jess yelled.

Yeah, yeah! she said, getting out of her room. What's going on?

She noticed their bags.

Where are you going?

Stars Hollow, Rory answered.

You sure Jess?

It'll be okay mom. I have Rory with me.

Well, ok. Good luck, honey.

Thanks. I'll give you news soon.

Ok. I'm glad to have finally met you Rory. I hope I'll see you again.

Me too, Rory answered. Bye!

Bye!

Rory and Jess left.

Those two, they're meant to be together, Liz said a moment after Rory and Jess had left.

The two got out of the building not long after they had left the appartment and went to the bus stop. They both took a ticket for Hartford but they had to wait 30 minutes, departures for Hartford being only every hours. When it was time, they sat at the bottom of the bus, far for the unwanted looks, and the bus left a few minutes later. They arrived in Hartford about two hours later, then took the bus to go to Stars Hollow and got there about 30 minutes later. Rory was glad to come back, but Jess was a little nervous. They entered the Gilmore house after a 10 minutes walk and dropped their stuff in Rory's bedroom. She quickly took a look around the house and saw that her mother wasn't there. She got back to her room and Jess.

My mom's not there. I'll call her to tell we're here.

Ok.

Rory got out again of her room and went to the living room, grabbing the phone on her way, Jess on her heels. She sat down on the couch and Jess did the same, and she called her mother.

_Hello?_

Hey mom, it's me.

_Hey hun. What's going on?_

Jess and I are home.

_Huh...ok...can tell me what time it is?_

Huh...

She looked down at her watch.

5 PM.

_Ok. Meet me at Luke's in 10 minutes, ok?_

Alright. See you in a minute!

'_In a minute!_

They hung up and Rory turned to Jess.

Ready to see Luke?

Why?

Because that's where we're going. We have to meet my mom there in 10 minutes.

Ok. We should leave now, it takes 10 minutes to get there by walk.

Let's go!

Rory took her keys and they got out, locking the door behind them, and they took the direction of Luke's.


	3. Being back

Part 3: Being back 

They found Lorelei sitting at a table near the window, looking at the menu. They joined her and sat down.

Hey mom!

Lorelei lifted up her head and smiled.

Hey you two! So, had a nice trip?

Yeah, Rory answered.

You hungry?

I'm starving!

And you Jess?

Same.

Good! Luke?

Wait a second, Lorelei! Luke answered.

He came a few seconds later.

Oh, hey Jess. Glad to see you.

Me too, Luke.

How are you?

Better every hour.

Great. So, what will you have?

Cheeseburger with french fries, Lorelei instantly answered.

Ok, Luke said, writing down and stopping himself from doing any comment. Rory? Jess?

Same, they answered at the same time.

Ok, be right up.

Luke went to give the order to Ceasar.

So Jess, you're probably tires to be asked, but...how are you?

I've been better, but it was worst before Rory came last night, he answered.

I'm glad to hear it. Are you planning on staying long in Stars Hollow?

Oh mom, Rory said, there's something we would like to ask you.

Go on.

You're probably aware that Jess and I are back together.

Well, yes.

Well, Jess continued, I'm in Stars Hollow to be with Rory, but also because I didn't want to stay in New York with my mother.

And, Rory went on, I promised to help him to change. If he had stayed in New York, it would have been a little hard.

So you're coming back definitively, Lorelei concluded.

Well, it depends a little on you, Jess said.

Why?

I don't have anywhere to stay.

Oh...

So that's what we want to ask you, mom.

But Luke can't take care of it?

Jess called him this afternoon and he said that he had begun renovations in his appartment, so he can't. So we were wondering if we could share my room.

But there is already not a lot of space!

With some reorganisation, it'll be ok!

But...ok. We're beginning by a test. If everything's going fine, it'll stay like that. If not, Jess, you'll have to sleep on the couch because we don't have any other place.

That's ok for me, Jess said.

Me too, Rory said.

Great. Welcome back to Stars Hollow Jess!

Thanks.

Their meals arrived and the finally ate. Luke took it on the house, which, naturally, they were pleased with, and went back home. Rory and Jess took care of rearranging Rory's bedroom in order to make a little more space and they made an improvised mattress with everything they found until they would get a real one. It all went on for a big part of the evening, so they went to bed when they were done. They woke up late on the next morning, around 11. Jess was the first to open his eyes, his back aching, and Rory woke up a few minutes later.

Morning, she said still a little asleep.

Morning, Jess answered. You slept well?

As a baby. And you?

Mmm...I think I've never slept that bad.

Why?

Well...let's say that it's not the most comfortable thing...

My god...at this point?

Maybe even worse...

Don't stay ther! Come over here, I'll do you a massage.

Jess got up from his ''bed'' and sat down on Rory's bed, and she began her massage. After a moment, he was already feeling better.

Rory, I'd hire you right now.

Rory smiled then, consciously or not, she couldn't have told, she began to put light kisses on Jess's neck, while continuing the massage. Jess, under the charm, turned around and kissed Rory furiously...when Lorelei came in.

Sorry to interrupt, I won't be long. I'm here to tell you that I'm going out.

How long will you be out? Rory asked.

I don't know, I have to go to the inn, Sookie's and Kim's antiques...and God knows how much time it could take with mrs. Kim!

Ok! Anyway, I don't think we'll move from here, so if there's anything, you know where to reach us...and if we decide to go out, I'll call you.

Ok! 'Later!

She got out and came back a second later.

Nothing dirty!

Promised! Rory and Jess answered.

Lorelei left and they could hear the door close a few seconds later.

So, Rory said, where were we?

About here, Jess answered.

He resumed kissing like they were doing before Lorelei had interrupted them. Soon enough, they deepened the kiss and Jess made Rory lay down on the bed, then began to kiss her on the neck. When he reached under her t-shirt, she stopped...well...tried to stop him, but he insisted.

Jess, she said. Jess, please stop.

But he didn't stop. She panicked a little.

Jess, she pleaded. I'm asking you, stop! I'm not ready for that!

This time he took back his hand, kissed her one last time on the mouth before looking at her and sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Rory did the same and circled him in her arms.

I'm sorry Ror, he said after a moment of silence. I don't what happened. But I love you so much! I'd like so much that you belonged to me that way.

I know. I love you too. I'd like to show you, but I'm not ready yet. Give me some more time.

Take the time you need. I'll wait.

Thank you. On the other hand, there's already something that belongs to you...

What is it?

She took his hand and, while looking him in the eyes, put it where was her heart.

This, she answered. He had belonged to you since the beginning and it will forever. And soon, I'll entirely belong to you.

Jess smiled and kissed her briefly.

What about breakfast? she asked.

Good idea. I'm inviting, Jess answered.

Mmm...thanks!

They went to Lukes to take their breakfast then came back. Rory took the occasion to prepare what she wanted to bring to Yale, with Jess's help, even if he spent most of the time kissing Rory instead of packing. After a few hours, Rory finished packing and Lorelei came back. The first she did when she entered was to crash down on the couch and take deep breaths of air. Hearing that, Rory and Jess went to see her.

Hey mom! Rory said, arriving.

Hey hun, hey Jess, Lorelei answered, out of breath.

Are you okay? Jess asked.

Have you ever had the impression that you didn't have the time to breath when you've been so busy during the day?

No, they both answered.

Oh...hum...anyway. That's how I'm feeling. I'm exhausted!

Take it slow tonight mom. You have to be in good shape tomorrow.

Why?

You don't remember? We're moving my stuff to Yale!

Ah, yeah. Chinese for dinner?

Excellent!

Cool! Jess, you can give me the phone?

Sure.

When she got the phone, she ordered Chinese food and turned on the tv.

You'll take care of the meal when it'll arrive? That's nice, thanks. The money's in my purse.

I don't think we have the choice.

You'll have to get used to it, that's always like that when we order.

So lucky I am.

The food arrived about 45 minutes later. They ate in front of the tv, watching a crazy program then went to bed early. This time, Jess slept on the couch after Lorelei promised him to go mattress hunting the next day. They woke up early the next morning, put the boxes in Luke's truck and Lorelei's car and left, eating breakfast on the road. They arrived in new Haven an hour later, took about 3 hours to move and settle Rory's stuff then got back to Stars Hollow, where Luke payed them the lunch. In the afternoon, Lorelei, Rory and Jess went mattress hunting and found one quite quickly and went back home. Rory entered in Yale two months later, and the year went by in a blur and Rory and Jess were happier than ever, even after a year. Well, speaking of that, Jess was planning something for Rory, with Lorelei's help, who had finally accpeted Jess. Anyway, she hadn't really had any choice because he was living under her roof. Finally, she thought he was nice, and Jess had to admit that he and Lorelei were getting along quite well, to Rory's happiness, who, recently, had told Jess that she was now ready to live in an appartment with him...We understund that Jess was waiting for it so, when Rory was in class, he went to New Haven to find a beautiful appartment very afordable. Of course, Jess kept it as a surprise, as well as Lorelei, who had helped Jess, knowing her daughter's interests and accepting for her to leave the house. When it was done, Jess could concentrate on something else, but he didn't know what to do...once again, Lorelei helped. She made him buy a bracelet made of silver where he asked for something written on it and reserved them a table in a great restaurant of Hartford, which she would pay a part, but, if Jess really wanted Lorelei to pay a part, he had to show at a dinner at Rory's granparents'...Jess agreed, even if he wasn't excited to do it.


	4. Meet the Gilmore

**Part 4: Meet the Gilmore**

It was on the Friday that preceded Rory and Jess's date that he finally decided to go, to Rory's excitement, who had already been asking him a few times to come with them. Jess remembered to well how it ened the last time, so he was praying for it to be different.

When Lorelei stopped the car in front of the Hartford's mansion, anxiety won on Jess. Rory felt it and tried to reassure him by taking his hand.

Come on Jess, you can't back off now, Rory told him.

I know, he answered. It's just that...

He paused.

It's just that what? Rory asked.

It's just that...I have the jitters...

And you think I don't have them? I so don't want it to end up like the last time!

Listen, Lorelei said, it scares me too. But if we don't get there, my mother will do us a speech about punctuality, and that isn't a good way to start an evening...

Ok...let's go, Jess said. The faster we'll get there, the faster we'll get out.

Hey, I like that way of thinking, Lorelei said while getting out of the jeep, make me think to write it down when we get back.

Rory and Jess got out of the jeep and joined Lorelei in front of the door. Lorelei rang the bell, Jess became more nervous, and the door opened. The maid let them come in and Emily arrived a few seconds later.

Ah, Lorelei! Rory! Here you are!

Hey mom.

Hey grandma. You remember Jess?

I couldn't I remember? I hope that this time, it will me different, mr. Mariano.

I hope too, mrs. Gilmore.

Well, I'm reassuring you: you're not late, that's a good start.

Emily smiled, went in the living room and sat down, followed by Lorelei. Rory and Jess remained behind for a moment.

You see, it's going well, Rory said.

Yeah. But it's only beginning.

Stop it. I'm sure it will be alright. Habitually, my grandfather's tolerant than my grandmother. My grandmother welcomed you well, so I think it'll be okay.

Ok, ok.

He took a deep breath.

Let's go, he said.

Rory kissed him to give him courage, took his hand and they joined the others.

Rory! Richard said when his granddaughter entered the room.

Hey grandpa. You remember Jess?

Mister Mariano...how are you?

A little nervous...but I'm fine. And you, mr. Gilmore?

Very good, thank you. Sit down! You want something to drink? Lorelei?

I'll have a martini, she answered.

Rory?

A soda will do.

Mr. Mariano?

A soda too, please.

Emily, you can get them in the kitchen?

I'll go grandma.

Ok, Emily said. Thank you Rory.

No problem.

Rory got up and went to the kitchen. Richard took the occasion to know a little more Jess after he had served Lorelei's martini.

So, how old are you?

I'm 19.

Good. Are you going to college?

Actually...no. But I signed in and I got in.

And where will you go?

Yale.

Oh, of course. Why didn't I think about it! Does Rory know?

No, I wanted to make it a surprise for when we'll be on our date this sunday.

Oh, ok. I'll be quiet. What will you be studying?

Business holding. I'd like to open my own library one day, and make it a chain.

Oh, so you like reading!

After Rory, that's my biggest passion.

What's your biggest passion? Rory asked, coming back and handing him a glass.

Reading, Jess answered.

So you prefer reading than me? That's good to know!

No, Rory, Richard said. I asked Jess if he likes reading...

And I answered that after you, it was my biggest passion.

Oh, I knew it was impossible.

Rory and Jess smiled at each other and kissed quickly. A maid came in.

The dinner is ready, mrs. Gilmore.

Thank you Sophia. We're coming.

Sophia left and Emily got up.

Shall we? Emily declared as she was going to the dining room.

Lorelei and Richard followed her. Rory stopped Jess.

What? he said.

It's not that bad, is it?

Yeah. But the evening's not over yet.

Don't worry, if it had had to turn wrong, my grandfather would have turned against you long ago.

If you say so...I believe you.

Let's go eat.

Yeah, I'm hungry!

Rory laughed and they went to the dining room, where Emily, Richard and Lorelei were waiting for them.

So, Emily said, what were you doing?

We were talking, Rory answered. Let's that Jess and I, were a little nervous, knowing what happened the first time he came.

And what were you afraid of?

Well...there was the anxiety of the second impression, Jess answered. I mean, knowing that I left a first bad impression, I was scared that that image would have sticked.

And me, Rory continued, I still can remember what happened with Dean, so I was scared for it to turn like that.

If it had had to become like it did when Dean came, Emily said, I think you would have left long ago.

That's also what I think, Rory said. But tell me, why didn't it turn wrong?

Because, Richard said, the difference between Dean and Jess is easy to notice. Dean, according to me, didn't seem really in love, but in Jess's case, we can see in his eyes how much he loves you.

Jess felt a little awkward.

There's also the fact that we only want your good, Rory, Emily added. You didn't seem as happy with Dean as you are with Jess. Your happiness is almost palpable.

Rory blushed.

It's so noticable? she asked in a small voice?

Rory, Lorelei said, who had said anything until then, there's a difference between the relationship you had with Dean and the one you have with Jess: you're definitively more happy with Jess, and that's what was scaring me when you began to date each other three years ago. We all know the reputation Jess had, and I was scared that he would rub off on you, but that's the complete opposite that happened. As mom was saying earlier: we only want your good. If it's with Jess you want to spend your life, then so be it. You have my ok and you'll always have my support, no matter what happens.

You also have our approbation and our support, Emily added.

Rory and Jess couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Well, with all this, Lorelei said after a moment of silence, let's eat!

They started eating. The rest of the dinner went very well, Jess was a lot more comfortable than at the beginning of the evening. Lorelei, Rory and Jess got home after the dessert.


	5. Surprise, surprise

**Part 5: Surprise to surprise**

The next day, they all woke up late in the morning. Lorelei only woke up at lunch time, but Rory and Jess had woken up earlier and gone out for a walk after they ate breakfast. They went to the bridge and sat down. After a moment of silence, Jess spoke.

What do you wanna do tomorrow? he asked.

Mmm...good question...you have an idea?

Well, I had planned a little dinner, just the two of us, to celebrate our first year as a couple...but apart of this, I don't know.

Ok...in that case, we could wake up late, then in the afternoon we'll get prepared for the evening. Where are we going?

Oh, a restaurant in Hartford. It's called...wait...the Silver Palace.

The Silever Palace? Wait, are you serious?

I'm not looking serious?

Yeah, you look serious. Did you know that it's about 40$ per person, there?

Yes, I know. Your mother offered to pay a part of it.

Oh, I see. I'm looking forward to tomorrow!

So do I.

They looked at each other for a moment then kissed. They stayed there for another couple of hours, then got home for dinner. That night, Lorelei left them alone, pretending to have a rendezvous...obviously bull for an excuse, but she left them alone. When she came back, around 00:30, she found them, curled up against each other, sleeping on the couch. She woke Jess up.

Hey Jess, she whispered. Jess, wake up.

He rubbed his eyes and turned to Lorelei.

What's wrong? he asked.

Let's go sleep in Rory's room or you'll have someting aching tomorrow, and it's no time for this, is it?

You're right. Thanks.

No problem. Good night!

'Night to you too.

Lorelei smiled to him and went upstairs to sleep. As for Jess, he woke Rory up by kissing the back of her neck.

What's going on? she asked, happily surprised, turning to him.

Let's go sleep in your room, we'll be more comfortable.

Ok.

She got up and went to her room, followed by Jess. They didn't take the time to change, they just slid under the sheets and soon got back to sleep, Jess squeezing Rory against him. They effectively woke up late the next morning and only got out of bed around 2 in the afternoon. They ate a little and, around 3, they began getting prepared for their date. Jess was wearing a white shirt and black pants, simple but effective, and Rory put on a simple black asymmetrical dress with a light make-up. When Jess saw her, he lost his voice. Rory even became a little awkward.

But say something, Jess! I feel stupid here.

You don't have anything stupid, he reassured her. It's just that...you're wonderful.

That's a simple dress.

Yes but sometimes, simplicity makes beauty, hun, her mother said. And in your case, simplicity makes you beautiful.

Well, ok...thanks.

Ok, Lorelei said, let's go now or you'll lose your table.

She almost kicked them out. They took Rory's car, which had been offered by her grandparents for her accptance at Yale. They got to Hartfort about 30 minutes later. They arrived early at the restaurant so they had to wait for their table to be free. A matter of 15 minutes. The dinner last almost three hours during which they talked about books, music and a lot of other stuff. When they got out of the restaurant, they went for a walk, hand in hand.

That's a beautiful night, Rory said after a moment.

Yeah. We're lucky.

He saw a bench a little further. The moment had come to give her her present.

Hey there's a bench over there. Let's sit down.

Ok.

She followed him there. They sat down and Jess faced Rory. He seemed to search his words for a moment.

What's going on, Jess?

I don't know how to say it.

About what?

About something I want to give you.

A gift? But in what honnor?

You know that today it's been year that we're dating. I wanted to prove you that what I feel is still strong, and that I love you as much as in the beginning.

He took something from one of the pockets of his pants and handed it to Rory.

A bracelet, Rory said. It's beautiful.

Look at the plate, I got something written on it.

Really?

She looked. There was really something written.

From the very bottom of my heart, Jess, she read. My god. Jess...that's beautiful...I don't know what to say...thank you...

Just tell me you love me. There's no more beautiful present for me.

I love you Jess. But...

No, don't say more, he cut her off. I know, I didn't have to do that.

And I would add that only your attitude, with me and my mom, prove me that you love me. That's already a lot.

I know, but you know I would do anything dor you. You don't know how much I love you.

I already have a good look on it.

They smiled at each otther and kissed briefly, then lay against the bench for a moment, Jess circling Rory's shoulders. After a couple of minutes, Jess looked at his watch and seemed to be hesitating.

Ror, he finally said.

What? she said, still watching the sky.

I have something to show you.

What is it?

For now, it's a surprise, so you have to follow me...without asking any question.

You know that when it comes to surprises, I can't stay in place?

Yes, I know. That's because I told you.

Cruel.

Jess made a grimace and brought her to the car. When she had sat down, he went on the driver's side and put a scarf on his girlfriend's eyes. He then started the engine and they went to New Haven. Rory couldn't stop herself from asking Jess about their destination, but he remained silent. After about an hour, they finally arrived. Rory wasn't mad to leave her seat. Jess made her climb the few stairs that separated them from the door of the building, then they entered, took the elevator to the third floor and Jess brought Rory to the right. He unlocked the last door on the left and made her come in in the appartment.

You ready? he asked while sirclling her waist with his arms.

You're asking if I'm ready? I was ready even before you told me that you had a surprise for me!

You're so impatient!

When it comes to surprises, you can't know how much I can be impatient!

I can see that! That will teach me...

I hope so. You take it off, that scarf?

So he did. She was in a beautiful 4 rooms and a half, full of furniture. She couldn't fin her words.

Welcome home, Jess whispered in her ear.

That's ours?

Yes.

Since when?

Tonight. The owner's supposed to come at any minute now in order to make you sign the contract. Only your signature's missing.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Jess opened it.

Good evenig mr. Mariano!

Mr. Jackson. Come in.

What he did.

So this appartment pleases you, miss Gilmore?

Oh yes! I even wonder how Jess did to find something that would please me so much.

Well, I got a little help, answered the concerned.

If I remember well, mr. Jackson said, you came with your step-mother?

Exactly.

Ah, I understand, Roty said. So, where do I sign?

Well well! We can say that you are fast in business, miss Gilmore!

That depends for what, Jess couldn't stop himself from saying.

Fortunately for him, only Rory heard him. She gave him a fake scandalised look. She then sat down at the table where mr. Jackson already was, marking the spaces she had to sign on. When it was done, the owner wished them welcome and left.

Do you have other good news like that? Rory asked when mr. Jackson had gone.

There's one left.

Mmm...what is it?

Ok...where do I begin? As you may have noticed, I did again my last year of high school, this year.

That's true. And I'm proud of you.

Thank you. I then took an initiative in the biggest secret...well...at the time being, you're the only one that doesn't know, but...

What are you trying to say?

What what would you say if I was telling you that I filled in an inscription in an Ivy League college and I got in?

I would say it's great. In what branch?

Business holding.

Really? Why?

I would like to have my own library chain.

Mmm...I love that idea. And, tell me, in which college is it?

Yale.

What? Did I really hear Yale?

Yes, you really heard Yale.

Rory, excited, jumped at hid neck.

I can't believe it! We're going to the same college!

I just realized it. I'm so happy.

Wow...I really can't believe it. It seems like I'm dreaming.

Believe me, you're not dreaming.

They loked at each other deeply for a moment then kissed. After a long moment, they stopped for air.

What about you show me our bedroom? Rory whispered in Jess's ear.

With pleasure.

He took her hand and almost ran there, then the door slammed shut. The weeks, months, then years went by quickly, but Rory and Jess were still so madly in love with each other, if it wasn't more than before.


	6. Realizing dreams costs time

**Part 6: Realizing dreams costs time**

After university, they went to New York because Rory got a job as a foreign correspondant for the New York Times. As for Jess, he had gotten a job at the Times with Rory's help and he was saving for the opening of his library chain. After about a year and a half of savings, he finally opened his first shop. He had it decorated as in _Oliver Twist_, his favorite book. A reading room and a coffee shop had been settled too. The place became quickly famous and Jess got pretty busy for the first weeks. He then took a break and spent time with Rory, who was on vacancies for a whole month. After all the trips she had done, vacancies were worth it.

The first night hadn't been worth the rest because of Jess's cell that didn't stop ringing. After a dozen of calls, he had enough: he turned it off. The employees didn't know his personnal number, so he was in peace.

It's not of all rest to make a dream come true, Rory told him while they were watching tv. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

I know. We didn't see much of each other, lately.

Yeah. We've been really busy: me somewhere on the globe and you here with your library. I think this break is worth it!

You're right. And what about we go on a trip for what...two weeks? What do you think?

That's a great idea. It will change from the city. What about Hawaii?

That's ok with me.

He yawned.

But for now, he said, I'm too tired to talk about it. What about we go to sleep? We'll talk about it tomorrow.

I completely agree.

They turned off everything and went to bed. They talked about their trip the next day and did the necessary reservations. They were leaving the day after and would stay in one of Hawaii's most beautiful hotel: the Colonial Hotel on Lahaina Island. They packed what they would need, bought what was missing, told their respective jobs as well as Lorelei and Luke, and they were finally ready. They left from the JFK international airport around three in the morning and arrived at their destination about eight hours later (author's note: don't ask me at what time because me and time delay aren't good friends). During their first night at the hotel, they only slept, exhausted by the time delay and the airplane trip. The next morning, they woke up around 9, Hawaii's time, but they didn't get up. Jess was the first to wake up and, while waiting for Rory to wake, he ordered breakfast. When it was done, he layed back down and looked at Rory sleeping, who stirred five minutes later.

Morning, Jess told her. Welcome to Hawaii.

Rory smiled.

Hi. I was scared it would only be a dream.

Well no, we're really there.

Mmm...great...vacancies, finally!

Yeah!

They smiled and Jess leaned in for a kiss.

You hungry? he asked.

Yup.

Good, it shouldn't be too long before it arrives.

You made it come up? That's so nice...

Someone knocked on the door.

Breakfast for mr. and mrs. Jess Mariano! a girly voice said.

One moment! Jess yelled while puuting on his last night pants.

And he went to the door. The woman handed him two silver plates that he put down on the table and gave her a tip, then reclosed the door.

Mrs. Jess Mariano? Rory inquired after the door was closed. What did you tell them?

Only our room number. They might have thought we were married.

That's not even the case...anyway, it's not grave. That's probably not the last time it'll happen.

Jess smiled at the thought that he was planning on proposing while they were there. When? He didn't know yet, but he was planning it all the same.

Sure. So, you coming?

She got up and sat down at the table. Jess took off the cover of one of the plates and handed it to her, then took the other, and they began to eat, talking about what they would do while they were there. After breakfast, they showered and then visited the hotel and the surroundings. They ate lunch at the hotel's restaurant and, in the afternoon, went on the beach, and got back for dinner. During the evening, they went for a walk on the beach, under a starry sky. They got back to their room around 9:30 and watched a little the tv before going to sleep. They weren't quite used yet to the time delay. The next day, they went on a boat trip around the island and discovered the environment that was around them. It was beautiful. It last almost all day, so they got back to the hotel for dinner. They went back on the beach for a walk again that night, but this time stayed longer. After about 45 minutes, they sat down on the sand, Rory between Jess's legs.

We're so good here, only the both of us, Rory said after a moment of silence.

Incredibly good. I would stay like this the rest of my life if I could, Jess answered.

I feel so good with you Jess, I have the impression to have another crush on you everytime I see you.

That's the same for me, Ror. I love so much that words couldn't express how I love you.

Rory looked up at him.

It's so beautiful, what you're saying, she said, touched.

Jess felt the moment had come for him.

Rory, all those things we have lived together since we first met made me realize some things: I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought about it a lot and it always seems like a good thing. Maybe we're only 23, but we've been together for six years now and I'd like us to be something more than a girlfriend/boyfriend to each other. I hope you want the same thing.

Rory looked up again, understanding where he was going.

I love you more than my own life, that's why I want to ask you something...

Rory turned around and put a finger on his lips, making him shut up.

Don't say anything. That's yes Jess.

His look lightened. The question wasn't worth asking it. He knew in the very bottom of himself that she loved him as much as he loved her, so it was of no use to ask. He took her to him, loving her even more. After a moment they stopped, haleting, and touched each other's forehead.

I love you Rory.

I love you too Jess.

They kissed again and, in a common silent agreement, they got back to the hotel. That night, it had been as if there was no one else than them. Late the next morning, Rory opened her eyes with an incredible feeling of well-being. She smiled of happiness and patiently waited for Jess to wake up. After about 30 minutes, she felt him stir, so she turned around to face him.

Morning, she told him after a kiss.

Morning, he answered, smiling. Slept well?

Couldn't do better. And you?

Same. So, how does it feel to know you'll soon be called mrs. Jess Mariano?

Rory giggled.

I love it, she answered.

I hope so 'cause that's the only name I have.

They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Jess let go of her and turned around to get something in one of his pants pockets, and refaced her. It was a little black velvet box that he put down between them and turned it in order to get Rory see what was in it. What it contained? A beautiful white gold ring with blue saphire, circled by little diamonds, all flower shaped. Rory was speechless.

You didn't give me the time to give it to you last night, so I'm giving it to you now, he said, seeing she wasn't going to say anything.

Jess...it's beautiful...

I knew you would like it. When I chose it, I fixed myself a purpose: put your eyes in even more evidence. That's why I put a blue saphire in the middle. The diamonds are there to represent the stars I have the impression to see in your eyes every time you look at me.

He took it and put it on her ring finger. Rory was still speechless from the beauty of that ring. He knew her so well...she never knew what to expect from Jess and that was just what she liked of her life with him. Even after six years, he was still surprising her, and he certainly haven't done doing it. She kissed him with all her soul strenght and her love, and he answered the same way. The rest of their trip went by as a dream and when came time to leave, they did it conterheartedly. They did the airplane hours that separated them from New York and found at their arrival, to their surprise, Lorelei and Luke that were waiting for them. Rory went to kiss her mother and Jess shook hands with his uncle.

You're so beautiful, all tanned! Lorelei said as they were going to take their luggage.

Their suitcases didn't take too long to come and Luke offered them to take them for them. Lorelei invited them to spend the rest of their break in Stars Hollow. They agreed, since they haven't gone there for a long time because of the work. Arrived there, they dropped their stuff in Luke's old appartment, since Luke had moved to Lorelei's place because they'd been together for three years, so the appartment was Rory and Jess's hotel room. That night, Rory and Jess went to bed early. Once more, time delay's fault. The next day, they woke up around 9:30 and decided to go eat breakfast in the diner after they showered and got dressed. They found there Luke, naturally, but also Lorelei, who turned to them when they sat down at her table.

Good morning travellers! Slept well?

Like a baby! Rory said.

Same here, Jess added.

Cool! So, those vacancies in Hawaii, how was it?

There's no word to describe how it was, Rory said while looking at Jess, who smiled to her. The weather had been beautiful all the time. A real paradise. Everything around was breathtaking.

Well! You're making me wanting to go, Lorelei said, envying her daughter.

We didn't even want to leave! Jess said. But you know, we have a job so...anyway, we would have gotten bored after a moment.

Yeah, Rory said.

Luke came.

Hello tourists!

Hey Luke, Rory and Jess said.

What can I get you?

Pancakes and coffe, Rory instantly answered.

Ok, Jess?

Huh...same.

Be right up!

Luke went at the back to give the order and came back with two mugs and the coffee pot. He refilled Lorelei's mug in the same time and left again, as Rory was taking Jess's hand. Lorelei suddenly noticed Rory's beautiful ring.

It's beautiful that ring, Rory! You bought it in Hawaii?

Not exactly...

Where did you get it then?

Jess gave it to me.

Really? Why?

Mom, Jess and I, we're going to get married.

Lorelei, who was drinking, nearly suffocated. She smiled.

That's true? Wow...congratulations!

Thanks, Rory and Jess answered at the same time.

Hey Luke! Lorelei yelled.

What's going on? he asked from the kitchen.

You'll never guess what I've just heard!

What have you just heard?

Rory and Jess are going to get married!

Two plates could be heard braking on the floor. Everybody in the diner shut up, surprised. Loke poked his head out of the kitchen.

What?

I said: Rory and Jess are going to get married!

Wow...let's say that I wasn't expecting such a news at this hour of the day, but...congratulations!

Thanks, Rory and Jess once again answered in unison.

Luke smiled to them and got back to work.

I wanted to tell it under other circumstances...I did it well! Rory said.

We can't have everything we want in life, sweet! Lorelei said.

I know, but until now, I've almost gotten everything I wanted: a great mother, a great best friend and a wonderful fiancé, not forgetting excellent coffee done by an excellent step-father. My summary have just gotten hit hard.

Don't worry, Jess said, I'm sure that it will rise up again soon.

Really? How do you know that?

I know it because I want to give you the wedding you've always dreamed of...

Really? So you're going to wear a pink tux?

He looked at her, horrified. She smiled triumphantly.

I was kidding, she said. I'm disgusted just by thinking about it.

Jess sighed, relieved, before taking a sip of coffee, while Luke was coming with his and Rory's breakfast, who dugged in it as if there were no tomorrow.

I'll never get used to it, Jess said while looking at Rory.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

Believe me, I understand.

Thanks Luke.

He went back to work.

At least I have someone who understands me!

So, what are you doing today? Lorelei asked.

No idea, Rory answered between two bites. Let's say that we hadn't really planned to come to Stars Hollow, but here we are, so let's not think about it.

You'll have to go to Hartford at least once while you're here, Lorelei said.

Of course, Rory said. I also have to see Lane.

Hey, how long are you staying? Lorelei suddenly asked?

Rory and Jess looked at each other for a moment.

We don't know, Rory answered while turning to her mother. A few days, maybe. We'd like to alone at home together before we get back to work.

That's understandable, but I hope you'll slow down a little! You have a wedding to plan!

Oh that, Jess said, wedding or not, it was out intention. In six months, we barely saw each other. If we add all the days we saw each other, I don't think it equals three weeks. Rory was always somewhere on the planet and me, the opening of the library kept me busy a lot. We talked on the phone often, but that's not the same as talking face to face. We were seeing the other shortly in the morning, then at night, when we were going to bed...the nights Rory was there. I was beginning to find the bed a little too big for me alone.

Rory smiled.

I'll be a lot more there now. I'll asked to have a maximum of one trip every two months. The rest of the time, I can do local stuff. I can live with that. Anyway, I'll never have the necessary energy to travel all the time.

Jess took her hand, that he kissed, telling her he was approving. Lorelei's cell phone rang. She took it, under Luke's threatening look, and went outside.

Hello? she answered, closing the diner's door behind her.

_Lorelei?_

Oh, hey mom.

_Hello Lorelei. How are you?_

Fine, and you?

_Fine, thank you._

Why are you calling me at (she looked at her watch) 10:22 in the morning?

_I wanted to know if Rory and Jess were back from their trip._

Ah, yes. They came back yesterday.

_Why didn't you call me?_

Mom, they were exhausted by the plane trip and the time difference. I gave them the night to come back completely!

_Well, okay. You come to dinner tonight, then. You, Rory, Jess and Luke._

Okay.

_At 7, and don't be late!_

We'll be there, mom!

_See you tonight!_

Yeah, see you tonight.

Lorelei hung up with a sigh and got back in the diner.

Who was it? Rory asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

Your grandmother. Dinner tonight at 7, you, me, Jess and Luke. You could take the occasion to tell them the good news.

Yeah...

The door suddenly opened to let Lane in.

Rory! she exclaimed.

Lane! Rory said while getting up.

They hugged.

Is it true? Lane asked as they let go of each other.

What?

They sat down at the table where Lorelei and Jess had stayed.

You're kidding me? Everywhere in town they're saying that you and Jess are engaged!

Oh, that.

She showed her her ring. Lane let a little scream come out and hugged Rory again.

Congratulations! Lane said, letting go of Rory. That's amazing!

Thanks Lane, Rory and Jess said.

Wow...my best friend's getting married...wow...

Lane, breathe, Lorelei said.

Lane took a few deep breaths before turning back her attention on her best friend and her fiancé.

Is it invading your private life if I ask you how you asked her, Jess?

He blushed a little while scratching his neck.

Well, he began, we were both sitting on the beach near our hotel, and then I did...you know...

Oh, come on, say it! Rory encouraged him. There's nothing to be shy of!

You know it's a little hard for me, Ror. You, Luke and Lorelei, you are the first real family I've ever had. That's all new for me, even if I've known you for almost 10 years.

Oh...sorry...it's just...you're always so opened to me, so...

That's ok. Don't apologize. I only want you to understand that it's always a little hard for me to tell my thoughts.

I understand, Jess.

Thanks.

They kissed briefly.

Well, Lane said, with that, we still don't know what happened on that beach.

Okay, okay, I continue, Jess said. So we were sitting on the beach and I told Rory a declaration, then when I was coming to THE question, she turned to me, telling me to shut up while saying that I didn't have to ask the question and that it was yes.

Mmm...Lorelei began. I know someone who's becoming softy...

Hey, Jess answered, it's not as if it was a big deal!

And the old Jess is back! Lorelei added, proud of herself.

Jess shook his head in a desperate way, probably telling himself that he would never get to understand those two Gilmore, most of all the one he was going to marry. He thought that it had to take a guy like him to love a girl like her...well...Rory's hand in front of his face brought him back to reality.

Jess? You listening? she asked.

Huh...yes. Sorry. I was kind of lost in my thoughts. What's going on?

I'm going shopping with mom and Lane this afternoon. You'll survive without me?

I did those last month, a couple more hours won't kill me.

She smiled to him.

What will you do?

I think I'll give Luke a hand until you come back, then we'll have to get to your grandparents', so...

Ok. Until then, what about we take a walk?

Ok.

They got up.

See you later mom, 'later Lane.

See you later! Lorelei and Lane answered.

And Rory and Jess left. They went to the bridge and sat down.

This place has so much memories, Rory said after a moment.

Yeah. That's here where I first swam with all my clothes on.

What?

Yeah. Luke pushed me in once, in the first days I was here.

Oh...I would have liked to see that.

Oh you I know, you never let go of a chance to mock me!

I don't mock you!

Of course...

I don't mock you! I tease you. And I do it because I know you'll react. And because I love you.

Well there are other ways to show we love someone.

Really? Which ones?

You're kidding, right?

How did you know?

He smiled and kissed her. She laughed and then bursted in laughter when he began tickling her. They stayed there until lunch and got back to Luke's to eat, and Rory, Lorelei and Lane left, and Jess helped Luke. The dinner at the elder Gilmore's went by pretty well. Rory and Jess told them about their engagement and they took it well, then Lorelei, Luke, Rory and Jess went home. The rest of the week went by well despite the fact that Jess had avoided a fight with Dean, the last didn't take well the news of their engagement. He might had realized that Rory and him really were over and that revelation must had hurt him. Jess made him understand that it wasn't good to live in the past by telling him that it was time to turn the page, because Rory had done a long time ago. That's at that moment that Dean tried to punch Jess, but Jess avoided it and maintained his fist behind his back while Rory was talking to him.

As I can see, you haven't changed, Dean. For you, the only way to arrange things is still by fighting. You're acting like a teenager, Dean! You're 23! It's more than the time to change that! Why are you still holding onto me, huh? Why? It's been over for a long time, when will you finally understand it? I'm with Jess now, and it's been for 6 years. I'm happy with him. And I'm so happy that we're going to get married, he and I! Yes, we're going to get married, because we love each other! Get a grip, Dean. Take it as an advice.

But Rory, he doesn't love you! I know it! He's manipulating you to dump you again later! He did it once, nothing stops him from doing it again!

I let you see that, Jess said, when I «dumped» her, the last time, it didn't do any good to me. What is it if it's not love that I feel for her, huh? Tell me, because I'd like to know! Frankly, I don't have any clue on what it could be.

Dean said nothing, defeated, and Jess smiled.

See, Jess continued, all that you're saying is bullshit. So now I'll tell you one last time and slowly so you'll understand: get-a-grip, Dean! For-get Ro-ry!

Leave me alone!

Jess let him go and saw that he was going to punch him again, but the hit never came: that's Rory that got it on the nose, wanting to interfere. Jess took her immediatly before she could fall down and made her sit down on the ground, then he turned to Dean.

Go away you bastard! Jess yelled. Go away before I break your head!

Dean left without saying anything and Jess returned to Rory.

Are you okay? he asked.

What do you think? He broke my nose!

Come on, I'll get you to the hospital.

Ok. Help me.

Sure.

He helped her to get up and directed her to the car. He made her sit down and quickly to his place, and drove to the hospital. There, while Rory was having stitches, he called Lorelei.

_Hello?_ Lorelei's voice said.

Lorelei, it's Jess.

_Ah, Jess. Hi. What's going on?_

Well Rory got her nose broken.

_What? Why? What happened?_

We had a little discussion with Dean. To make it short, Dean wanted to punch me but I never saw it coming. That's Rory that got it on the nose. She's getting stitches as we're speaking.

_Ah the jerk! Lorelei yelled. I'll kill him! But what did you tell him to make him mad?_

Rory and I only made him understand that it was time to forget the past.

_What? He was still holding on to Rory?_

Apparently. I must have realized that she was no longer his when he heard we were engaged. Anyway, Rory hasn't been accessible for a long time now. I wonder why he was holding on that hard...

_Poor Dean..._

Hey, a moment ago you wanted to kill him and now you're defending him?

_I'm not defending him. I only have pity of him. I still what to kill him, though. His failed mariage with Lindsay definitively didn't do him any good. He should change his mind. Go away from here._

That's not to me you have to say this, but to Dean.

_I know, but that's you who's on the other end of the line._

Forget it. Oh, Rory's coming back. We'll be there soon.

_Ok. See you later._

See you later.

He hung up and met Rory. Then he payed and they got back. In the mean time, in Stars Hollow, Lorelei hung up.

What's going on? Luke asked.

To make a short story, Dean broke Rory's nose.

What? The bastard. I'll kill him. I swear!

Luke, calm down. Even if the idea of killing Dean pleases me, that's not the better solution. He needs to change his mind...or a shrink. His failed marriage with Lindsay did him no good.

I can see that. Hey, why did he break Rory's nose?

Actually, it was supposed to hit Jess, but Rory interfered.

What did Jess say?

Huh...he told me that he and Rory only made him understand that it was more than the time to forget about the past.

What? He was still holding on to Rory?

Seems so.

I almost feel pity for him. But I still want to rub off his head.

Me too, but let's not do it, it could turn wrong. Jess and Rory will be there soon. You can begin the dinner.

Ok.

That night was the last night Rory and Jess were spending in Stars Hollow before Thanksgiving...or maybe even Christmas, depending on their schedules. Obviously, they were saying that they wanted to slow down, but it's easier to say than to do. They had a wedding to plan, which they wanted to take care of themselves, the guests would only have to show up...So, where were we...ah, yes. So it was the last night Rory and Jess were spending in Stars Hollow. They left a few hours before noon the next day and arrived in New York for lunch. Jess made them something quickly then they put their stuff of the trip away. When it was done, Rory took the mail before going to sit down next to Jess on the couch. There were only crazy or boring stuff so she put it away and turned her attention to Jess.

Tell me, sje said after a moment of silence, why do you want so much that we plan our wedding ourselves? My mother could have helped us.

You got to the point. That's OUR wedding. I'm getting married to you. Not you AND Lorelei. That's not as if I don't like your mother, don't think that, but I don't want her to put her nose in it. She can help you with your dress if you want to, but nothing more. Ok?

I agree with you.

Good.

He kissed her on the forehead.


	7. I know I won't die alone

Part 7 : I know I won't die alone 

A little more than a year later, about a week and a half before the big event, it was Jess's bachelor party, that Luke had organized, where were invited T.J. (Liz's boyfriend), Richard Gilmore, Christopher (Yes! Rory's father!) and a few of Jess's friends and coworkers. Somewhere else was Rory's bachelorette party, that, obviously, had been organized by Lorelei, where Lane, Paris, Liz, Emily Gilmore, miss Patty, Babette, Gypsy and Rory's other friends and coworkers had been invited to. Both nights were going well until the moment when someone rang both doorbells. ''Oh no...'' Rory and Jess thought at the same time. So they got a strip-tease...A little later during the night, Rory went to the bathroom for a moment while composing a number on her cell phone.

_Hello?_ a voice answered on the other end.

Hey, it's me.

_Oh, hey. What's going on?_

I miss you...

_I miss you too...one more week and a half and it will all be over._

I know...time doesn't pass by quickly enough...

_I can understand._

I still tried on my dress last night.

_Verdict?_

It's still so pretty...and I'm getting more and more nervous. Soon I won't be able to sleep.

_Relax, Ror. I'm nervous too._

Well, I should go or they'll wonder what I'm doing in the bathroom.

_Again that excuse?_

I can't find a better one.

_I see. I got to go too._

I love you Jess.

_I love you too Ror. See you soon._

See you soon.

She hung up, smiling lightly, and she went back with the others.

A week and a half later – Big day, 7 AM 

Rory was lying down in her bed at her mother's house, looking at the ceiling. It's been a moment she's been awake. The stress was killing her. At 7:01, her mother came in the room.

Come on up! she said. Today's the big day!

I'm scared mom...

I know hun. But when you'll walk down the aisle and that you'll see Jess at the other end waiting for you, it will all go away. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

What if Jess doesn't want to get married anymore? What if he doesn't love me anymore?

Rory, that's impossible. Jess loves you. That's the stress that makes you say that. Come on now, get up! Lane and Sookie are on their way here for hair dressing and make-up.

But the ceremony's only at 2!

I know, but we need a maximum of time to make you the prettiest wife!

Rory got stubborn and put her head under the blankets. She finally got up when Lorelei gave her a cup of coffee, that she gratefully took. A few minutes later, Lane and Sookie arrived and it all began. Rory began by taking a shower and, as soon as she was out of the bathroom, her mother and Lane assaulted – litterally – with hair products of all kinds while Sookie was making breakfast. At the same moment, in Luke's old appartment, Jess was still in his bed, but he'd been awake for a long time. Actually, he had barely slept, the stress had won on him last night, He looked at the clock: 7:33. He had still plenty of time. He closed his eyes to get some more rest, but someone knocked on the door a few minutes later. He tried to ignore it, but the person insisted. A voice came with the knocks.

Jess, it's me! his mother's voice said. I know you're there!

But what are you doing here?

I'd like to talk to you. Can I?

Give me a minute!

He got up, muthering under his breath, put on quickly his last night clothes and went to the door. It was barely opened tat he was already circled by his mother's arms.

Ah, my little boy!

Jess let go of her and went to do some coffee while Liz was sitting at the table.

So, what did you want to talk about? he asked her, sitting down, a cup in his hand.

Well, first I wanted to tell you congratulations. For this wedding, but also for all that you've accomplished these last years. I'm proud of you.

Huh...thanks.

I also wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for those years where I hadn't been there...well...I know it's been since your childhood, but...I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. When your father left, I panicked...and you see where it brought us. I didn't have the courage to ask Luke for help because I was scared that he would refuse after what I did.

What did you do?

I abandonned him when our father died, when he needed me.

Oh...

Yeah...anyway. I wanted you to know too that if Rory and you need anything, you can ask me. I'll try to be a better mother than I'd been. If we could at least get along, it would be a start. We'll probably never have what Rory and her mother have, but I only want you to don't be ashamed of saying that I'm your mother.

Jess stayed silent for a moment, trying to process the information through his brain.

Wow, he finally said, looking at her. Thanks.

She smiled shyly and got up.

Well, with that, I'll let you slowly get prepared. You're probably nervous, so I'll let you calm down. I'll see you later.

'Later, he answered absently, still not believing what he just heard.

He didn't move from there until new knocks could be heard.

Come in, he said.

The door opened to let his uncle in.

So Jess, how are you?

If you take off the knot in the stomach and the need to vomit, everything's fine.

You're nervous. It's normal. If you weren't, I would be asking myself some serious questions. So, how's that vows writing thing doing?

I haven't begun yet.

What? The ceremony's in less than seven hours, what are you waiting for?

Well figure that my mother came for a visit earlier and I'm still shocked by what she said.

She haven't said anything to discourage you, I hope!

No, no. Don't worry.

What did she say, then?

And he told him all that Liz had said. Luke was shocked too, then he left his nephew alone with his vows' writing.

1:59 PM, Stars Hollow's church, the same day.

Jess, more nervous than ever, was at the front and was impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Behind him, Luke saw Jess's nervousness and put a hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it, trying to calm him down. Jess turned around to smile to him, when the first notes could be heard. He turned to face the aisle, waiting for Rory's arrival, who appeared a few seconds later at her father's arm, beautiful. She smiled to Jess, who smiled back with one of those rare smiles she loves so much. Their nervousness flew away immediatly. At the end of the aisle, Christopher, after kissing her on the cheek, let her daughter to Jess and went to sit down, and the ceremony finally began. Then the vow's exchange moment arived. Rory began.

Jess...what can I say about all this...with you, I discovered the real reality. The one that hurts, obviously, but also the one that makes happy. That's also with you that I discovered real love. I know I haven't had much experience in this, but I also know that I would leave you for nothing in this world. This moment, I only want to share it with you, as long as my entire life. I love you Jess. Don't forget it.

She turned around a moment and refaced him before sliding a ring around his ring finger. He squeezed her hands, once again a little nervous, and spoke.

Rory...my sun ray in the rain, my lull in the storm...Before knowing you, I wasn't very much apart maybe a little jerk of the worst kind. Without really knowing it, you often made me requestion and have a fight with myself. That time that I left, it was because I was scared. And I was ashamed. Ashamed of what I was, ashamed of what I had done, but most of all, ashamed of the way that I had treated you. I wasn't good enough for you. But you came to me all the same when I asked you for help despite what I had done to you and I thank you for it. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. I met a lot of girls before you, but I've never loved any of them. You'll always be the only one for me.

He took the ring Luke was handing him and slid it on her finger, under her wet look. When he lifted his gaze, he saw Rory's tears, who was smiling despite her tears. The reverend spoke.

Good. Now, Jess Mariano, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, by the powers given to me by the Church and the state of Connecticut, I now declare you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Jess didn't have to be asked twice. He took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her softly, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Everyone applaused.

If you had told me, 7 or 8 years ago, that I would meet a girl that would do of me a totally different man, I would probably have laughed before telling you to go to hell. Today, I finally realized how lucky I was to have a girl like Rory with me. If things had been different, I would probably have never met her, I would probably have never found a family that, even if it's a little crazy, I love. I would probably have never made up with my mother, I would even probably have never known what love is. Now, I know I won't die alone.

**The End**


End file.
